Of Giants Anew
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: The SRS drop in a lone Vanguard Titan and Pilot for deep recon on Typhon before the initial battle. The plan goes horribly wrong and Titan and Pilot are hurled through space and time towards Remnant. How would Remnant react to the new visitors? Respawn Entertainment own Titanfall 2 Rooster Teeth own RWBY
1. Chapter 1: This isn't Typhon

This whole entire mission was a death sentence from the start. Commander Briggs told me so from the very beginning. Yet I still took it upon my mantle. No one else seemed to sign up for this suicide run. In the end, I had nothing left to lose in this war. All the mission specifications were to drop right into the main testing facility on Typhon to probe the IMC defences and ground troops. With that, the main assault would go smoothly and precise with the gathered data. The survival rate however was less than 10%. If I survived the mission, I would simply get hauled back and live to fight another day for the Militia. But it seems I wouldn't be coming back from this mission. No, rather I would be deploying into another world where everything is just mind boggling.

"You ready sir?" the Sergeant asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be Sherman". I replied to the maintenance man.

Sitting inside the cockpit of my Vanguard class Titan, final preparations were being made before I would be deployed onto Typhon.

"You ready for this KG". Sergeant Sherman asked the Titan.

"As long as the mission is upheld with Captain Pierce, I shall honourably die by his side trying". The Titan said proudly.

"Knew I could count on you KG". I patted the giant chassis, before it gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey Sherman, did you put in the upgrades I wanted?" I asked curiously.

"You mean illegally stealing and modifying a prototype power core and giving it to you so even though your Titan loses all battery packs you still can fight on for a couple of more months. Sure I did". The Sergeant replied with a grin.

Hearing the clatter of footsteps, the Sergeant came to attention and saluted the officer. Looking down, Major Anderson stood below like a dwarf with a smug look on his face. His hair looked like a mess.

"Captain Pierce, may you explain to me how one of the IMC's experimental power core was simply yanked from its crate and is now missing?" he asked with a peeved look.

"Uhhh. What do you mean stolen?" I replied in the most utter and terrible manner.

"Cut the bullshit Captain. You have it installed don't you?" He spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes sir. I do have it installed". I replied sternly.

"Well, lucky for you, we've reversed engineered the core and can start testing our own designs. In the meantime, you can keep it". The Major said.

"So I'm not getting any backlash for this sir?" I asked nervously.

"No, you wont. I think it would be a good opportunity to test it out and if you do make it back, I'll buy you drinks". The Major smirked.

With that, the Major waved and walked off before coming to a halt and turning around.

"Here, Commander Briggs told me you might find some this handy". He said before tossing the small device in the air.

As KG's giant hand moved in the air to catch the device, the Major sprinted off somewhere else.

"Thanks KG". I said as he handed me the device.

"No problem." It replied in a booming voice.

"What's this?" I asked while examining the odd device.

Clearly it was meant to be worn like a glove but a trigger could be seen and was activated via clenching one's fist.

"That Pilot Pierce, is the Warp shift device. It allows one to shift between dimensions on the battlefield. Making surprise attacks possible and to spread confusion". Krieg explained thoroughly.

"Sweet, IMC tech?" I asked.

"Stolen". Krieg answered.

"That's how things are on the frontier, but now, it's time we took back what was ours". Sergeant Sherman said whilst working on the finishing touches.

Within the next 2 hours KG-1375 was all kitted out and fully ready to go. Armed with the default Multi-target missile system like all Vanguard class Titans and with the Expedition load out, all was given to ensure that both Titan and Pilot would have a higher survival rate on the battlefield. Before I knew it, I was sitting inside KG's cockpit and was being prepped for Titanfall.

"You ready Pierce?" Commander Briggs asked through mu HUD.

"Yes Ma'am". I replied.

"Do us proud Pierce, you've cheated death more than once". She said before switching off the video.

As I leaned back in my seat, I pressed a few buttons here and there to do one final check. Hearing the alarms outside blaring, the doors below the Titan dropped open. Seeing everything happen through the display screen in front of me was like second nature. As giant mechanical arms moved me in place, a loud voice over the P.A commanded the sequence for Titanfall.

Bracing myself, the lights outside the launch bay blared green and the entire chassis just dropped like a meteorite towards the surface of Typhon. Using the rocket assisted thrusters during entry, I picked up speed and the chassis rocked violently.

"30 seconds till impact". KG said.

Within moments flak fire began to erupt all around us. As the chassis rocked even more, the fire was becoming more accurate with each passing second.

"Change of plans sir, I have to change our landing in order for us to survive". KG said.

Letting KG take the controls, the Titan shifted course by 2 degrees to the east. As the flak fire intensified, a shell managed to detonate near one of the rocket assisted thrusters and we lost control. As we began our spiral downwards, more explosions erupted around us and I felt like passing out.

"Pilot, we've been blown of course and are spiralling towards the Ark. I can't control the landing. Brace for impact!" KG said before we burst through the clouds and straight into the blue void. Everything went dark and silent as I felt my entire soul being yanked away from my body and into another state.

 **MISSION START: 06:35 HOURS**

 **LOCATION: TYPHON**

 **TIME CHECK: APPROX 13:45 WEATHER ANALYSIS**

 **CURRENT LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

 **PILOT STATUS: ALIVE**

 **TITAN SERIAL KG-1375 STATUS: PEAK CAPACITY NO DAMAGE FOUND**

 **RESTART IN PROGRESS...**

As the sounds of mechanical whirs filled the cockpit, I was only half a awake at the time and my entire body felt like jelly. As my pain receptors kicked in, I yelled in pain as my entire body felt like it was stomped on by a Titan. Removing my helmet, I shook my head and gathered my thoughts. All I could remember was deploying onto Typhon and the next minute I was spiralling out of control.

"What happened. I swear my brain's dead". I groaned as a I massaged my temples.

"Pilot Pierce, I'm glad you're alright". KG said in a rather pleasant tone.

"KG!" I exclaimed with happiness. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I am fine Captain. I am operating at full capacity". KG said.

"Quick! Contact Commander Briggs and tell her we're on the surface". I ordered KG.

"I have already tried that Pilot. It seems we have a problem". KG said.

"Is the IMC blocking all communications?" I asked.

"No Pierce, I believe that is not the case. It seems during our fall towards Typhon, we must've landed in the Ark or either the Fold Weapon and now I believe we have been hurled across the space time fabric". KG explained.

"I still don't get it, where are we?" I wondered.

"We're not on Typhon anymore Pilot. Our mission cannot be upheld; by the time we return to the 9th Militia they may already have finished the mission". KG said.

Leaning back in my seat, I wondered in awe as to how we could've found ourselves in such a mess. I shook my head trying to think it was all a dream, but it wasn't . This was the real deal. What turned into a suicide scouting mission ended up being a time travelling dimension jumping run.

"Please tell me we're not alone on some random planet in the middle of a sector that hasn't been explored by a space faring civilisation". I groaned.

"It wouldn't seem that way Pilot". KG blurted out.

Perking my head up in excitement, I wondered what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"The planet's biosphere contains sources enough to sustain animal life. Carbon Dioxide emissions are fairly stable and air is non-toxic. Flora and Fauna are blooming quite well". LG explained.

"Well that's some good news". I said cheerfully. "But is there any human or something with the intelligence of a human even exist?"

"According to my quick survey, I managed to pick up low levels of radio waves on the electro magnetic spectrum. They do exist which highly implies advanced life". KG said.

"If that is true, then it's too good. I say we carefully investigate this source and confirm your findings". I said. "For all we know, maybe these beings may be hostile".

"Duly noted Pilot". KG said.

"For now, lets see if we can find a way to get back with the 9th Militia". I ordered.

"Shall I take the controls? Your body scans show multitudes of stress exerted on it. Rest is advised". KG said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine KG". Letting out a faint chuckle. "Besides, I think a bit of walking around might help me regain my senses".

As the neural link activated, I felt as if the Titan's limbs we're my own and I started trekking through the foliage. With the assistance of KG's movements and my own, Titan and Pilot became one with the link. Smashing branches and pushing trees aside like they were nothing; the 40ton behemoth strode through the dense forest with ease.

"Hey KG, how long have we served together?" I asked curiously.

"We have been together for 634 days, 9 hours, 34 minutes and 12 seconds". KG replied.

"Wow, it's been that long? Time flies huh?" I said in disbelief.

"It certainly does" KG said.

"You know KG, I consider you as family. You're like the best brother and friend I've had in my entire life". I told him truthfully.

"I appreciate you're consideration Pilot. I haven't experienced such things as family". KG said.

"Hey now, everyone is considered family. Titan and Pilots. Even grunts. We're all special to each other. We fight for one big cause". I told him.

"Thank you Pilot Pierce, that was quite the statement". KG said in a happy tone.

"Do you experience emotions KG?" I asked.

"I have told you before Pierce, I have a certain degree in understanding and producing emotions. So yes I can be happy or sad, but that is optional on my part. If emotions will affect the mission and cause harm to my Pilot, I shall render them as distractions". LG replied.

"Well, I keep forgetting that". I said. "So what if these beings we run into are hostile?"

"That is up to you Pilot, I can merely suggest how to curb the diplomatic situation. But if you wish, I can do the communication". KG said.

"That won't be necessary KG, if anything I doubt they'd try and pick a fight with an SRS Pilot let alone a Vanguard Titan". I said proudly.

"Confidence is a good approach for any situation Pilot Pierce". KG said.

As KG and I strode through the forest, scans began to show up on the HUD indicating unknown signatures. Marked as red blips on the map, I counted 3 blips in total but was instantly followed by 1 more then another and another before the entire radar was filled with red. Gripping the controls tightly, KG deployed the XO-16 chaingun in response to the growing threat.

"Are missiles ready to go?" I asked sternly.

"Ready to deploy on command. Targeting matrix operational". KG replied.

"Let's do this like we always do KG". I said before aiming the Chaingun into the forest.

As we sat there in silence, audio receptors picked up tiny bird chirps and echoes of the tiny animals. If anything, we simply were covered with thick layers of trees and leaves. While that contributed to our concealment, that didn't stray the fact that we were still expecting company ahead of us. The radar still showed the red blips on screen but no signs of them.

"Where are they?" I asked softly.

"It seems they are reluctant to make the first move on us". KG answered.

"I have an idea KG". I said before flipping a few switches. "Redirect power from the main reactor to the dash boosters now".

"Done". KG said almost immediately.

"Alright, I'm going to make a huge leap over these trees and see if there's any open ground. Once we land, divert the power back and keep me updated". I said before gripping the controls.

"Understood Pilot". KG replied.

As the thrusters stood on standby, I stood the chassis up and leaped into the air. Rising almost 20 feet into the air, a large open terrain could be seen just a few more yards. Crashing back down into the forest, the 40 ton chassis crushed the branches and landed with a huge thump on the ground. Dashing forward almost immediately, I broke through the forest and found myself in a vast open ground.

The sky grew darker and the wind began to pick up speed. The open space wasn't open space at all upon a second glance. Houses that were dwarfed by the Titan stood in ruins and so were several other buildings that arched for the sky. A noticeable church and a large deformed house, possibly an inn, lay in complete ruins. From the most obvious scene, all the buildings were charred black indicating maybe a forest fire swept through. But that wouldn't even be possible since the trees surrounding the area remained untouched.

"Any ideas what happened?" I asked while thoroughly analysing the scene.

"Possible fire outbreak engulfed the town and died out shortly after". KG answered. "But that is highly unlikely, these burn marks are fresh, a few hours old to say the least. Someone or something came through with a chemical weapon".

"Any signs of those blips we spitted on the radar?" I asked while checking the HUD only to find it empty. "What? Where did they go?"

"They disappeared the moment we made contact with this village, scanners can't pick them up anymore". KG responded.

"Any signs of life?" I asked.

As KG pointed a mechanical finger towards my right, a body lay motionless on the gravel. Moving from my seat, the neural link disconnected and KG's cockpit hatch flew open allowing me to jump out. As KG stood by and watched the perimeter, I headed over to the body and began examining it.

Seeing as it was a male, I gently handled the body. Checking for any pulse, the body showed no sign of life. Looking at the face, it looked like he had the biggest shock of his life before dying. His plain white polo shirt had a huge gnash across his chest. Blood stained his shirt and had dried on. What puzzled me was that there was no puddle of blood around him.

"It seems an animal killed the poor sod". I clambered before standing up.

"Pilot, wind speed has picked up to 34m/s towards the West". KG bellowed.

"Time to get back inside I guess". I said while heading towards KG.

Using the jump kit, I propelled myself towards KG's hands before he grabbed me and put me inside the cockpit. As the hatch sealed shut, the neural link became established and I gained control over KG once more.

"Pilot, I have done a quick scan of the village, several bodies similar to the one you examined lay in the same state. These people have been murdered by animals". KG said grimly.

"Doesn't explain the fire though. Are you telling me dragons exist on this planet?" I scoffed.

"This entire scenario is open to discussion. But I would suggest keeping that for later, I am detecting multiple targets inbound. Heat signatures registered". KG said in a quick manner while raising the Chaingun and deploying the Multi-rocket system.

As a flock of birds took the skies to avoid the oncoming danger, the sky darkened even more to set a dreadful mood. As the combat alarms blared inside the cockpit, I flipped the switch to turn it off so I could better concentrate. As the radar showed red dots coming in the endless waves, it was only a matter of time before they broke the tree lines and showed themselves, whatever they were. Seeing the trees being pushed aside and the ground visible rumbling from the forced vibrations, I gripped the Chaingun anxiously but was prepared nevertheless.

Hearing a loud roar like the sound of a space whale mating with its significant other fill the air, it pierced my ears as the external microphones picked up every detail of it. The sound still echoed in my head even though it died down already. As the final layers of trees were brushed aside like paper, I caught my first glimpse of the thing that made that horrific sound.

"Dear Lord, what is that?" I asked in utter bewilderment.

* * *

 **Greetings folks. I do have to apologize for suddenly simply disappearing and stopped writing stories only to simply pop back up and publish a totally new one. As such, life got in the way, I just came back from deployment after spending time at sea. But any how, I can at least get back with writing at least. Now then, this fanfic has been sitting on the shelf, might as well kick it off.**

 **Now for some specs**

 **Titan serial: KG-1375 Kilo-Golf-one-three-seven-five**

 **Age:2 years**

 **Class:Vanguard (personal modifications)**

 **Pilot Name: Andrew Pierce**

 **Age:27**


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

"Combat cores activated!" KG's voice bellowed.

As the power distribution increased, so did the Titan's movement, sensors and weaponries too. As the hideous monstrosity of a beast stood in front of us, I aimed the XO-16 Chaingun at it.

"Are the manoeuvre thrusters ready?" I asked, eyes still fixated on the beast.

"Ready to use". KG said firmly.

As the beast swayed it's head, it sniffed the ground and it's surrounding. It's spontaneous growling could be the only thing heard followed by it's constant sniffing. As it's eyes became fixated on us, I held my fire and waited. Whatever this creature was, it didn't seem to understand what sort of beast stood before it.

"Incoming air targets". KG informed.

Glancing at the radar, I counted two fast moving objects coming in hot towards our location. Deploying the Multi-Missile System, I positioned them in an automated stance to clear the skies. Returning my attention to the giant creature, it still hadn't moved from it's spot.

Thinking it was a harmless oversized mutt, I was proven wrong when it let out an utter bewildering screech. As the sound waves rocked the area, I was taken aback by such power. Seeing the giant monster charge forward, I fired the XO-16 Chaingun in burst shots. As the bullets tore through the creatures legs, it tumbled to the ground before the rest impacted the other parts of it's body.

Walking up to it, I raised a foot and smashed it's head to a pulp. Watching the body go limp, I felt at ease knowing that was one threat down.

"Pilot Pierce, it seems that creature has garnered the attention of many other similar to it". KG informed me.

"You have to be joking me". I groaned.

As more red dots appeared on the radar, they began to come in from all sides. Seeing a shadow on the ground, I glanced up and spotted the biggest bird I have ever seen.

"What the...?" I trailed off.

"Free to engage Pilot?" KG asked.

"Free to engage KG". I said without any hesitation.

As the Multi-Missile System came to life, the skies became ablaze with fire as rockets raced after their target. As the first bird was brought down relatively easily, the second however was more faster and agile. Watching the targeting matrix lock on, I shifted my attention to the oncoming hordes of black skinned beasts.

"KG, I'm gaining manual control of Rocket Pod 1. Switch Rocket Pod 2 to the GAU-8 and pick off any targets that get too close". I ordered.

"Understood Pilot". KG replied.

As the left side Rocket Pod was relinquished to me, I targeted over 10 enemies in total and let loose a barrage of rockets. Turning away, I fired my Chaingun in short rapid burst at the ground. Mowing down the waves of despicable abominations, it was a relentless walk in the park.

Dashing forward, I kicked the tiny wolf like creature away like a ball. Smashing the ground, I used fists, feet and guns to clear the threat. Dashing through a massive horde, I activated electric smoke screen which instantly electrocuted my foes.

As KG racked up kill after kill with the rotary cannon, the place around us was filled with explosion marks and bullet holes. The entirety of the battle lasted less than five minutes. It was simply a massacre for the opponent.

"Dear Lord, I hope we didn't just kill some animals trying to protect their territory". I said with guilt.

"By my analysis Pilot, these aren't animals at all". KG said.

"What makes you say that?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"I cannot analyse any sort of data from the bodies. They seem to possess an advanced decomposing bacteria that chews away their body within seconds". KG explained.

Looking around, I was surprised that the ground wasn't littered with dead bodies. Instead, what I saw was grey gravel empty as we first saw it. It was like the town was abandoned for a long time.

"Any ideas about a local village or civilization?" I shifted my view.

"I have tracked the radio waves to be emitted from a nearby tower not far from here. It is roughly another 8 kilometres away". KG calculated.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"I have mapped the terrain using only sound waves and pictures. If we follow this path, we should reach the tower by sundown".

"Estimated time of arrival?" I inquired.

"6 hours 13 minutes and 35 seconds starting now". KG replied.

"Do you mind taking the controls?" I asked in a lazy tone.

"Gladly Captain". The Titan said with a hint of joy.

As the time rolled by, I lay inside the cockpit with a bored face. Occasionally playing with KG through Galaga, we exchanged conversations throughout the journey.

"Pilot, incoming aerial targets". KG boomed.

Peering through the cockpit monitor, I glanced at the sky and watched as two odd looking airships zipped by.

"Get a bead on them. They'll probably lead us to a city or something". I said in an excited tone.

"Already on it Pilot". KG said before breaking into a full sprint.

As the ground rumbled beneath the Titan's heavy feet, we cut short the estimated arrival time by nearly 2 hours. Hoping to make it to the city before sundown, I realized it wasn't possible as the sun had gone down below the mountain already.

As we began and uphill climb, KG minimized the audible sound of his feet crunching the ground to any passer-by

"Pilot, I am detecting large amounts of heat signatures over the hill. Recommend you go on foot and scout ahead". KG said before opening the cockpit.

As the cold air rushed inside the cockpit, I removed myself from my seat and leaped out. Activating my jump kit, I softened my landing with minimal disturbance.

"I will track your movements wherever you go". KG said assured. "Give me the signal if there is trouble".

"Duly noted KG". Giving him the thumbs up to which he reciprocated. "I'm going to need my weapons first".

As a small pod ejected from the cockpit, I tugged the handle and the small canister popped open. Grabbing my personal Hemlock BF-R, I grabbed the three magazines that came with it and loaded one while stowing the two away. Equipping my secondary weapon, it was a power sword I designed with the help of KG, able to cut through most metals and hold it's own.

"You know the rules KG". I saluted to him before dashing up the slope.

Using my jumpkit, I propelled myself up onto the hill top. Landing gracefully, I was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights I had ever laid my eyes upon. As my helmet scanned the scenery automatically, still couldn't believe what I saw. A bustling civilisation built right into the side of a mountain.

"You getting this KG?" I spoke through the comms.

"Affirmative". He responded.

"I guess we're one step close to finally getting some answers". I smiled underneath the helmet.

"Sir, closer inspection of the city would be recommended". KG suggested.

"I know, I'm just wondering how I can get down there that's all." I said while analysing the area.

"Sir, I have spotted a building in front of you. It would serve as a good entryway". KG suggested.

Glancing over to where KG pointed out the building, I made out a medium sized house perched on the top of the mountain side with decent open ground.

"Alright, I'll take that route". I told KG. "I'm going to need a lift buddy".

With that, KG climbed up the slope and made his way towards me. As he knelt down in front of me, he pointed a metal finger at the building before making the calculations.

"Ready sir?" He asked while I climbed onto his hand.

"As I'll ever be KG". I said.

As he traced his finger again, he clenched his free hand and tossed me like a tiny pebble. Rocketing away from the Titan, I soared across the lush valley at breakneck speeds. As the wind howled around me, I aimed for the cliff face where the building sat atop. Using my jumpkit, I faced my feet towards the cliff face and activated my thrusters.

Landing on the cliff side with a soft thump, bringing myself to face the rocks, I pulled out my data knife in one swift motion and edged it into the rocks. Securing myself, I holstered my assault rifle and began to slowly make my way up. As the wind picked up speed, I quickened pace as I knew winds at this speeds could make me slip and fall.

As I reached the top, I hung myself at the edge and dislodged my knife. Activating my jumpkit, I flew over the edge and landed on dirt ground. Seeing myself in some sort of courtyard, I scanned the interior of the building to find multiple heat signatures inside.

"KG, you getting this?" I asked.

"Crystal clear Pilot". He replied.

"I'm going to make first contact. Stay put. If things go south, I'll start running". I ordered.

"I'll be sure to prepare Pilot Pierce". He answered.

As I made my way towards the house, I noticed it looked similar to houses on earth. It was a cultural house on some country called Japan that I read awhile back in some books. Stepping into what seemed like a training area, I glanced at swords of different designs. Clearly the owner must've been a forge smith or something.

As I made my way up the steps, I wondered if I should simply introduce myself or sneak in. Pushing my thoughts aside, I found a door and pushed it open. As it let out a small squeak, I kept a weary lookout. Hearing voices, my sensors indicated that I wasn't far off. Only a few more metres.

Peeking around a corner, I spotted a large tree spiralling upwards and perhaps through roof. Hearing the voices were right around the corner, I stepped out and noticed I was on an angle towards what seemed to be a living room.

Glancing at the figures, it seems that they haven't noticed me yet as they were still talking to each other. Judging by the sound their voices, I concluded they were teenagers. Peering at them, I glanced at girl who had black hair with red at the tips, then to the tall young blonde and towards the girl with pink hair and the asian.

"It seems culture resemblance is quite similar". I murmured.

"Agreed, probable DNA structure is clearly human if not, at all". KG spoke through the comms.

As I eavesdropped on their conversation, a small boy stood on the couch and held a cane in his hands as if he were dictating the teens.

"Now then, training will begin as soon as possible". The boy with the voice of a man said. "But first, Ruby, please deal with our guest". He swung his cane in my direction.

Freezing on the spot, I watched as all of the eyes in the room fell upon me. Surprised that an adult was in the room, he glared at me in boredom. Choking on my saliva, I stammered as I tried to speak.

"Professor, who is that?". The girl with red and black hair pointed.

"Your guest, you might want to tend to him". The boy spoke.

"I-I uhhh". I stammered.

"What brings you here? You're outfit doesn't resemble anything like what a huntsman would wear". The boy spoke while waving his cane at me.

"I'm not from around here you see". I began.

"That's kinda obvious". The grown man spoke.

"I mean, I'm like not from around here. I'm not from your world". I said.

"Oh?" Everyone said in chorus.

"And where might you be from?". The boy asked with more curiosity.

"Earth". I replied.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. Are you saying we're talking to an alien?!" The pink haired girl said excitedly.

"Ummmm...you guys aren't freaked out by this?" I pointed at myself.

"I don't think so. We're quite fascinated to be exact". The boy said.

"So what brings you to the world of Remnant?" The Asian teen asked me.

"I don't know. I was deployed on a mission and the next thing you know, I find myself on your planet". I said before shrugging my shoulders.

"You got a name?" The boy asked.

"Captain Andrew Pierce, SRS. Pilot of the Frontier Militia". I saluted.

"Ruby Rose". The girl bowed.

"Nora Valkyrie". She saluted.

"Jaune Arc". The teen waved.

"Lie Ren". He bowed.

"Ozpin and Oscar Pine". The boy said.

"Qrow Branwen". The adult waved before turning away.

"Nice to meet you all". I said happily.

"I am sorry to hear about your accident, is there anyway we can help you get back?" Ozpin asked.

"Unless you have a space faring ship that can warp travel, yes". I nodded.

Seeing Ozpin curl his lips in disappointment, he prominently shook his head. "I'm sorry. We can't help you there. Remnant doesn't possess that sort of technology yet".

As I lowered my head in disappointment, I realized I wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "Oh, it's fine then". I said, looking back up. "I guess I'll just have to figure out something with my partner then".

"There's more of you?" Nora squealed.

"Just one. Me and my friend KG". I told them.

"Who's KG?" Ruby asked.

"Ummmm". Rubbing the back of my head, struggling to find the right words.

"How about you stay here with us?". Ozpin suggested.

"Huh?". I said in confusion.

"Stay here, with us. You're more than welcome. And since you say you're a pilot, perhaps there are jobs here that could reflect your skills". Ozpin said.

"I think you must've gotten the word 'Pilot' wrong". I said sheepishly.

"Aren't Pilots usually those who fly planes and airships?" Jaune said.

"Not me buddy. I control something even better". I grinned underneath my helmet.

As the teens stared at me in confusion, Ruby cocked her head to one side and asked. "So what do you pilot then?".

"From where I come from, we Pilots are the elites of the battlefield. We aren't just some ordinary rifleman. We come in from the sky and rain hell on the enemy. We Pilots control Titans". I pumped at my chest.

"What's a Titan?" Lie asked.

"Giant robots that can turn the tide of any battle. Titan and Pilot work as one to be an effective team". I explained.

"So a bond is formed". Ozpin cracked.

"Precisely". I looked at the boy.

"How big is your Titan?" Nora perked up.

"Is it as tall as the Atlesian Knights?". Ruby clambered.

"A what now?" I responded.

"Oh right, you have yet to learn". Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Please, you are more than welcome to stay until something can be figured out". Ozpin said. "You can bring your Titan here with you".

"I'm pretty sure he won't fit inside the house though". I said while glancing around the room.

Ozpin chuckled at my remark. "There's plenty of space outside if needed be".

"I appreciate your kind offer. Really, I thought this would turn out to be a bad thing. Turns out I was wrong". I said.

"We're glad to help". Ruby said.

"I'll be back then. I'll just bring my Titan in to the courtyard outside". I pointed in the direction from where I came.

As I took off back towards where I came from, I heard footsteps behind me as the rest followed, eager to see what a Titan looked like. As I came back out into the open space, I spoke through the comms to get KG's attention.

"KG, good news. I managed to establish friendly relationships".

"Affirmative, next course of action?". KG asked.

"Remember that flight core we installed a few months back? Well I need you to activate in when I get there. You're going to make a really big jump KG". I ordered him.

"Understood Pilot Pierce". KG replied firmly.

As I stopped at the fence. I climbed over and found myself at the edge of the cliff. Seeing KG in the distance, I tried to make up a plan to get myself back across.

"Stuck?" Ozpin's voice came from behind me.

"Just figuring out how to get across". I said.

"Maybe I can help". Ruby said.

"How-' I said while turning around before getting cut off. '-what is that?". I pointed at the weapon Ruby was holding.

"This?" She looked at her weapon. "This is Crescent Rose". She giggled.

"How can you carry such a thing?". I cocked my head to one side.

"Blah blah blah. Enough questions already". Nora said before dragging me and placing me on the blade of Crescent Rose.

"What are you doing?". I asked in confusion.

"Giving you a lift". Ruby grinned.

"Maybe we can think this thr-' A loud bang filled the air as I was cut off prominently and thrown through the air. '-ahhhhhhhhhh. KGGGGGGGGG!". I yelled as I descended towards him.

As KG stepped out of the way, I activated my jumpkit and attempted to slow my descent. As KG reached out a hand, he caught me and cushioned my impact. Placing me atop the chassis, I let out a cheerful laugh.

"That was awesome KG!". I exclaimed.

"Indeed it was". KG said.

"Great catch". I patted the Titan.

"I appreciate the praise Pierce". KG replied.

"Ready to go?". I asked.

"Affirmative". The Titan said firmly.

"Alright, just aim for the ledge upon impact or else we'll shoot overhead. Once we get attached to the ledge, just make your way up". I instructed the Titan.

"We'll have it your way then". KG said.

As the cockpit opened up, I threw myself inside and settled in. Not connecting to the neural link, KG closed the hatch and I watched from the cockpit display as KG fired up the rocket boosters and flew off the ground.

As we soared across the large valley below, we crossed it in a matter of seconds before reaching our destination. As we approached the cliff face, KG put a fist out and crashed into the cliff side. As a loud bang echoed throughout out the area, the rocks that were affected by the nearby impact broke lose and began to tumble down.

As the noise and dust settled, KG grabbed onto a protruding rock and tested it to see if it would it's weight. Seeing as it did, we slowly made our way up the cliff side. Spending a good careful twenty minutes of climbing, we finally reached the edge and KG threw himself over.

As the Titan landed on the dirt ground, the ground rumbled from such immense force. Greeted by Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Ren, even Qrow and Ozpin. The group stared in awe at such a towering machine.

"Hello". KG greeted the group.

As KG knelt down, gained a closer inspection of the group who were still too shocked to respond at the sight.

"T-That's a Titan?!". Nora pointed at the behemoth.

"It's huge". Ruby gawked at it.

"It's bigger than any Atlas Paladin". Jaune remarked.

"Impressive indeed". Qrow nodded.

"Where's Andrew?" Lie asked.

"He is inside". KG said while pointing at himself.

As the group cocked their heads in confusion, KG opened the cockpit to reveal me seated inside. As the group gasped in shock, I removed myself from the seat and leapt out onto the ground. Pressing the release button on the side of my helmet, the pressurized locks detached followed by a hiss of air.

Removing my helmet, I grinned at the teenagers who stared at me and KG back and forth in awe.

"Quite the impressive show you have". Ozpin remarked.

"It's the best the Militia has". I said proudly.

"Come on, lets all head inside for some food. I'm starving". Qrow said before walking away.

"Would you like to join us?" Ruby asked.

"Ummm, sure". I said.

"How about your friend?" Nora asked.

"I will pass on the offer". KG waved his giant hand.

"I'll see you later KG". I said extending a fist.

As we both fist bumped each other, I walked inside the building with the rest of the group to have dinner. At the table, we exchanged conversations like normal only on a scale full of adventure. While the teens told me about their adventure trying to get to this city, which is Mistral, they told me of the hard adventures of they had together.

"So those black creatures you guys talked about. Those are Grimm?" I clarified.

"Yes, and they have been inhabiting this world for a long time". Ozpin said.

"I see". I nodded my head.

"Excuse me". Ozpin said. Followed by his statement, the boy's body glowed a green hue before a gasp escaped his mouth. "That was tiring". A young voice came out from his mouth.

"The hell?". I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm Oscar". He greeted himself before turning away.

"So the person I was just speaking too was Ozpin?" I looked around the table only to receive nods. "And now this one is Oscar?"

"Yep". The boy replied.

"Well this day just got even more interesting". I said while digging into my food.

As the rest of us laughed and exchanged stories, good and sad, I felt a tinge of pity for the teenagers. They have all been driven away from their schools which they considered home, and the worst part, lost some good friends.

"I'm really sorry for your losses". I said while looking at my plate.

"It's okay". Nora said.

"What about you? You say you are part of this 'Militia' what exactly do you guys do?" Jaune asked.

Taking a deep breath, I put down my utensils and looked at the curious sea of faces. "Being a Pilot in the Militia isn't easy. In fact, it's a job where we sometimes won't make it back alive. The Militia is currently at war with the IMC. The IMC, or Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, is the hive of corruption and lies. They invaded worlds rich of resources and enslaved the innocent population. I remember my world being taken over for it's resources. And because of that, I lost my parents at an early age. I fought on and as soon as I was old enough, I joined the ranks of Militia and became a Pilot. To this day I have been fighting for the rights of the innocents".

As the curious faces around me diminished into that of pity, I noticed Ruby looking at me with full on pity. Clearly my story must've touched her or perhaps reminded her of something.

"That's...that's big. I'm sorry man. Sorry for your loss". Jaune said in shock.

"Thanks man". I smiled at him.

"I guess we've all had our ups and downs in life. We've all lost something dear". Ren nodded at us all.

"I think we can all agree on that". I leaned back in my chair.

As we finished the remaining food on the table, I helped clean up the dishes even though Nora insisted I didn't need to. As everyone else cleaned up, Ruby escorted me upstairs to a guest room.

"I hope you won't find it too noisy". Ruby laughed at her words as she lead me down the hall.

"Eh where I used to sleep, it sounded like a space battle was happening outside". I chuckled.

As Ruby opened the door, I found a single made bed with a large window. As I stepped inside, I placed my assault pack on the floor and stowed my weapons next to it. Peering out the window, I found KG sitting idle outside.

"You going to sleep now?" Ruby asked.

Tearing my eyes away, I shook my head before turning back. "I'll go to sleep after I do something".

"Okay. Have a goodnight". She quipped before closing the door behind me.

Hearing Ruby run down the hallway, I made my way towards the door and downstairs into the courtyard. Garnering KG's attention, his core eye widened with surprise.

"Pilot Pierce, nice of you to join me". KG greeted.

"Hey there KG. How's it going?" I asked while patting the robot's arm.

"I am fine Pierce. How about you?" KG asked.

"Doing fine myself really". I said before climbing into his hand.

As KG brought me up to eye level with him, I simply patted his eye core before hugging it. As KG let out a soft mechanical whir, I laughed a bit.

"I appreciate the affection you are giving me Pilot Pierce". KG said in a more albeit happier tone.

"Ah, this is long overdue. Just wanted to say it's been the best 2 years of my life serving with you KG". I told the Titan.

"It is an honour to fight by your side Andrew". The Titan pointed at me.

"And it's been a honour fighting with you KG. May we continue to fight alongside each other and go and many more adventures". I lightly punched the chassis.

"Indeed Pierce". KG nodded.

"Alright, I gotta crash now okay? I'll see you tomorrow KG". I said before hugging the giant robot.

As KG put me back down on the ground, I walked away before he said behind my back. "Goodnight Pilot Pierce".

As I made my way inside the house, I quietly made my way inside the room and retrieved my own grooming kit. Picking out a razor and some cream, I went to the bathroom and shaved my beard while lightly trimming my moustache. Wiping my face, I realized it's been awhile since I last shaved.

Exiting the bathroom, I kept my grooming kit and climbed into bed. Feeling a different sensation, they weren't as rock hard aboard the carriers. Settling in, I found myself dozing off very quickly to sleep. Within moments I was snoring loud enough for KG to hear outside.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hopw you enjoyed this chapter. As you know, this currently takes place in Volume 5. So I would be following the recent chapters closely with a few of my own twists to it. As for villians, anybody wanna make one up for the duo?**

 **Do note, Pilot Pierce will get an upgrade for his suit. For now, he would be relying on the new suit I will introduce sometime next chapter. Then there will be another one when god knows when.**

 **Just to even things out fairly I say.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rising

**Hey guys, before we begin, I just wanna say for anyone who is interested, check out my other fanfic 'The Outcasts'. Would like if you could drop a review on it. Anyway, here's the next chapter for my Titanfall fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I awoke with a sudden jolt, I sat upright in my bed half naked. As my mind danced around like it was still in a bar, it took me moments to realize I was in another world and not on some Militia ship. Rubbing my head, I groaned at myself for reasons unknown. Twisting the lower portion of my body, my feet hit the cold wooden floor and that became my wake up call.

Letting out the most absurd yelp I had ever made in my life, my feet retracted onto the bed like a snake would rear back it's head after striking. Scolding myself for displaying such an act, I placed my feet on the cold wooden floor again, but this time strode the across the room unaffected by the cold. Throwing on my combat shirt, I slipped into my Pilot suit and grabbed my helmet.

Holding the helmet in my left hand, I grabbed the only weapon I though I would need and that was my energy blade. Securing it to my belt, I peered out the window and admired the scenery. It really was a beautiful place, this city, this kingdom.

The lush forest full of mystery and dangerous predators reminded me of numerous worlds I had fought on. Always was there something in the forest that tried to kill you. Clearly Remnant was no exception. As I looked down, I saw KG busy powering himself up.

As I glanced at the door, I decided to go down the easy way. Putting one foot out, I climbed through the window and slid down the angled rooftop. As my body made friction noise with the roof, I leapt off and landed on top of KG, surprising the Titan.

"Good morning!". I said excitedly.

"Pleasant morning to you too Pilot Pierce". KG returned the greeting. "Please refrain from startling me like that again. I may have thought you were an enemy".

"I know you're always expecting it to be me". I lightly tapped my foot on him.

As KG lifted a hand, I cheerfully hopped onto it like a child. As the hand lowered itself, I felt like I was riding a highly advanced elevator or stair case in this manner. Stepping onto the ground, I stretched my arms and legs. Placing one hand on the ground, I engaged my core and stood upside down.

Putting myself upright again, I did a back flip to test if my joints were in good shape. Sure enough, I completed the flip like it was child's play. Looking at KG, the giant mechanical robot was busy attending to his XO-16 Chaingun.

"Let's do our usual check up routine". I clapped my hands together.

"As you wish Captain". KG said before raising his left arm, exposing the three battery hatches.

"Switch to the reserve power core if wish to maintain at peak capacity". I told the Titan.

"I believe it wouldn't be necessary Pilot". KG said.

"I mean, I did say it was optional". I replied.

Wrapping my right hand around the tube, I disengaged the locks and twisted it counter clock-wise. Pulling out the large battery cylinder, it pulsed with green energy and if ruptured, could destroy the entire mountain side.

"What did Sergeant Sherman say about the core? How we could go on months without the need to recharge the batteries if ever they run out?" I asked KG while busy analysing the battery cell.

"Sergeant Sherman was mistaken. According to my calculations, the experimental IMC core is intended to power an entire portable base. However, seeing as it was compatible with Titans, Sergeant Sherman installed as you requested". KG explained thoroughly.

Looking at the robot, I glanced back at the battery cell before glancing back at KG. "You mean we have a portable reactor capable of powering a tiny military base?" I pointed at him.

"That is correct". He nodded.

"So exactly what kind of power are we dealing with here?" I asked with a suspicious look.

"The core you asked Sergeant Sherman to install has enough power to last me an entire millennia and more". KG said outright.

Feeling my jaw dropped, I imagined the possibilities that could happen if the core was used properly. Yet it was intended to only power a small IMC base, perhaps it would be more useful for KG after all. As I inspected the battery cell, I made sure there were no defects or sudden voltage drops.

Pushing the cell back into it's holding place, I did the same inspection to the other two batteries and found no defects. Satisfied with the results, I drew my energy blades and held the two deadly swords in my hands. Practicing a few swings and slashes, I used my jumpkit to my advantage.

Concentrating on my movements, I imagined myself moving elegant and gracefully. While it does sound ridiculous, practicing such techniques does improve the flow and handling of my swords.

"Well you're up and early". A girlish voice filled my ears.

Landing on the ground, I turned to find Ruby with her arms crossed and an impressed look formed on her face. "Yeah, it's what I do". I looked at the girl.

"I'm surprised. I didn't even have the motivation to get out of bed this morning". She laughed at her words.

"Well, you're here now aren't you?". I pointed at her.

"Only because Ren is cooking breakfast". She smirked at me.

"It's all about food with you girls isn't it?" I laughed at my statement.

"Well, we do love to eat, so yeah". Ruby nodded at me.

"Well, I'll be sure to join you guys once I'm done here". I said before performing a horizontal slash with my power sword.

"Better be quick, Nora's going to scoff everything". Ruby informed me.

As Ruby left the area, I smiled shook my head at that remark. Feeling my stomach growl however, I brought my morning routine to a stop and decided I needed breakfast.

"KG, I'll be heading inside for breakfast alright?" I informed the Titan.

"Enjoy your morning meal Pilot". KG wished me.

As I the clicking sound was made as I removed my helmet, I made my way up the stairs and into the dining room. As I took a whif of the air around me, it smelled like bacon and eggs. Feeling my saliva drool, I spotted the teens already digging in to their foods.

"Come on, have some before Nora scoffs it all". Jaune beckoned me.

As I sat down at the edge of the table, I grabbed my own pllate and began to dig in. Within moments I scoffed the contents of my plate up and was on seconds. Within another few minutes I had already finished my second serving. As I exchanged conversations here and there, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"How did you sleep Andrew?" Ren asked me.

"Oh, fine. Slept like a rock". I chuckled.

"Are you sure Nora's snoring didn't keep you up all night?" Ruby glared at the girl.

"So is that the one who was snoring incoherently last night?!" Qrow yelled from the living room.

As everyone giggled at the man's remark, I shook my head at how one such person can cause such a racket. I too was surprised I didn't awake to such a noise.

"So, what do we do today?" Jaune asked.

"Training apparently". Ruby answered between mouthfuls of food.

"Great, I can't wait to pummel someone!" Nora slammed her fists together.

"Apparently Andrew here was up and early training". Ruby informed the others.

"Oh, I wanna fight him!" Nora pointed at me.

"Please, I don't want to cause any harm". I chuckled.

"Oh, we're pushovers now eh? Wait till we get outside". Ruby smirked.

"Oh boy". I shook my head.

As we finished up our meals, I piled my plate in the sink like everyone else did to rinse, and headed outside. As I was the first exit the house, I put on my helmet and was greeted by KG.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast routine?" The Titan asked.

"Quite frankly, I did". I nodded.

"That is good to hear". He nodded.

"Wow, I swear that thing is massive!" Nora exclaimed.

"It-it-it's so cooooool!" Ruby gazed in awe. "I wanna get on top of it!".

Surprised by what happened next, Ruby darted forward and transformed into a trail of rose petals before appearing on top of KG. Gaping at the feat, I didn't know what sort of magic she just performed.

"How…..what?" I stammered.

"That's Ruby's semblance". Ren explained to me, seeing as I was awe struck.

"A what?" I stared st hikm in confusion.

"A semblance is basically your own magical power. Most of us possess these abilities and perfect them to our use". Ren said.

"Magic? Transforming people?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Pilot, my calculations indicate these sort of beings are beyond normal human standards. This planet contains extrodinary life". KG said, all the while Ruby was on top of him.

"This is awesome! I feel like I'm on top of the world!" Ruby threw her hands up.

"Miss Rose, what are you doing?" Ozpin asked the girl.

Looking down, I saw Oscar's bodh with Ozpin at the helm. As he shook his head at what he saw, Ruby immediately pouted.

"Come on Miss Rose, you have a training session". Ozpin said, tapping the large cane.

As Ruby flipped off the chassis of KG, she landed on the ground with a roll and stopped in front of Ozpin.

"Shall we begin?" Ozpin asked the girl.

"Actually, I was thinking perhaps Nora give Andrew here a taste of Hunstman combat". She grinned at me.

"I don't think that is possible. He is a guest, not someone who would fight for our cause". He shook his head.

"Come on!" Nora groaned.

"I think I can handle this". I told the little man.

"Are you sure? These students aren't exactly pushovers you know Mr Pierce". Ozpin said sceptically.

"I may as well appeal to Nora's challenge. Besides, I want to see what your students are made out of". I said in a cocky manner.

"Very well." He sighed. "Miss Valkyrie". He called.

"Yes!" Nora pumped her fists excitedly.

As Nora took her position across the courtyard opposite off me, I clenched my fists and readied my stance.

"Weapons are free to use in this match". Ozpin declared

"Alright!" Nora said before brining out a large hammer.

"Wait what?!" I stammered.

Before I could even move, I found Nora in front of me and her giant hammer swinging in a horizontal arc. As my feet dragged my body to one side, I caught the flat side of the hammer only to be thrown half way across the courtyard.

"You can do it Andrew". Ruby cheered.

"What the fuck was that?" I groaned.

Drawing my energy blade, I swung at the girl only for it to be stopped by her hammer. As our weapons connected, the raw energy vibrated through arms causing me to lose my grip.

Jumping back, I used my jumpkit and propelled myself into the air.

Dashing forward, I spun myself around with my energy sword in an attempt to hit Nora. Slicing thin air, she appeared behind me and brought the hammer crashing into my back.

As I felt the wind get knocked out of me, I flew a few feet before crashing into the ground. As my body begged me to not go on, I struggled to even get off the ground.

"Nora is the winner". Ozpin declared.

"Yippee!" The teen cheered.

As KG picked me off the ground, he placed me inside the cockpit for a speedy recovery.

"Fucking hell, that was unexpected". I groaned in pain.

"Clearly the combatants of this world possess greater strength and endurance than normal humans". KG said.

"I think I learnt that the hard way". I said before hearing a bone pop back in place.

"Maybe you should be cautious in engaging foes next time Pilot Pierce". KG suggested.

"Well, I think I mayh simply stay inside you when fighting these buggers". I said.

"Perhaps maybe a new weapon to counter such foes would be a good idea?" KG popped the idea in my head.

"I'm listening". I said eagerly.

"Perhaps a new combat suit would suffice, a new state of the art Pilot combat suit. It would survive the harsh treatment of this world". KG explained.

"Or I could use you and simply smash every opponent I see". I suggested.

"Or Pilot Pierce, you could simply use my idea and hone in your skills as a Pilot and adapt to this world's harshness rather than cower inside me". KG mocked my idea.

"Hey!" I growled.

"I'm merely stating an idea Pilot". KG said.

Gritting my teeth, I had no choice but to follow through with KG's idea. If anything, I wouldn't hear the end of it if news spread to the Militia about my cowardness.

"Fine, so how do we make this suit?" I asked.

"Leave that to me Pilot, I shall notify you when it's ready". KG replied.

As the cockpit door opened again, I let out a yelp as my muscles were still sore, jumping onto the ground, I landed carefully as to not add more pain to my already suffering body.

Seeing Ruby and Oscar fight in hand to hand combat, most of the punches being thrown by the two could equal that of a fully grown adult.

As Ruby sent a hard punch towards Oscar's face, she sent the poor kid flying back like he was paper.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked the boy.

As a green hue appeared around Oscar, Ozpin took the helm and spoke. "Very good Miss Rose, now let's see you handle a proper opponent".

"Can we think this through first?" Ruby nervously said.

Without second thought, Ozpin lunged forward and pummeled Ruby. As Ruby dodged the uppercut, she swung her arm forward only for Ozpin to duck low. As Ozpin sprang up, his head smashed into Ruby's face knocking her off her feet.

"Ouch". I muttered to myself.

As Ruby groaned in pain, she jumped back up and recovered her senses. As Ozpin released his control over Oscar, the boy suddenly felt exhausted.

"Well you kids know how to pack a punch". I remarked.

"How about you spar hand to hand with Ren?" Nora said.

"I think I'll pass". I waved.

"I think Pierce has had enough fighting for one day". Ren said.

"That is correct". I agreed with him him.

"Well, I think this concludes our lesson for today". Ruby said in a tired manner.

"Dinner time!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren simply sighed and shook his head at the group.

In the wilderness in the middle of nowhere, civilisation has yet to reach this part of the world. But deep within this forest lied a deadly weapon. It would seem the Militia weren't the only one's that ended up in the world of Remnant.

As the container pod hummed to life, it ejected out a single prototype weapons robot. As the figure powered itself up, it had the brand 'Hammond Robotics' imprinted on it's side while the the designation number R001 was painted on the back.

This robot was the pinnacle of Hammond Robotics engineering, yet somehow it managed to end up all the way in Remnant. As the humanoid robot came to life, it jerked suddenly before doing any significant movements.

"Error, IMC protocols not in place. Last known input mission, secure planet". The Robot boomed.

As the Robot analysed itself, it processed and calculated data in microseconds, able to make up decisions on the go.

"Who am I?" It asked itself. "Where am I?"

As the Robot glanced around, the jungle terrain obscured any clear view. The container which held the Robot succumbed to nature. As R001 looked around for any relevance to as to why it was here, it found nothing.

"No communications with the IMC. Last known mission was to secure this planet. Resources are unavailable to accomplish this task". It spoke.

As an antenna popped from it's head, it began to scan the area for any IMC stations or any advanced form of communications. Much to it's surprise, the Robot picked up an old satellite drifting in space. However, the satellite itself wasn't an ordinary one, it was a Titan satellite, capable of launching Titans to the planet in case of an emergency.

"This is R001 combat droid, is there anyone on this channel?" It asked the seemingly dead line.

As no answer came through, the Robot decided to take things into it's own hands. Hacking through the mainframe, it discovered the satellite in fact was old, so old it was centuries old.

"Strange". The Robot muttered to itself.

As it scanned the station for anything useful, it found unimportant logs and unnecessary data. However, of the six launch bays that housed the Titans, only five were succesfully launched.

Scanning the last launch bay, a Titan stood dormant in it's launch position. The Titan itself was a Core Ion variant, one of the few elite Titans given to IMC Pilots.

Deciding it would need such a vehicle, the Robot activated the launch sequence and the station roared to life one last time as the launch bay prepared for Titanfall.

Within minutes, the Titan was blasted out of the station and rocketing towards the Remnant and immense speeds. As it's form streaked across the sky, those who managed to catch a glimpse of it mistook it for a shooting star.

As the Titan broke through the atmosphere and plummeted towards the ground, it landed near the container that housed R001. With that, a loud explosion filled the area as trees were blown aside by the impact.

As R001 stood unharmed by the blazing heat, it stared at it's new vehicle and composed multiple scenarios for it to accomplish it's task.

While the Robot was unaware that civilisation thrived on Remnant, it was soon about to face the other horrors this world possessed. Remnant now faced a new threat.

"Core Ion ready". The Titan boomed. "What is your designation Pilot?"

"R001, or better yet. Call me Havoc". The Robot replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Counter Attack

**Hello fellow readers. Hope you guys have enjoyed this fic so far. If you have, do drop a review please. Would be appreciated and I would love to hear your feedback. In any case, enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

"So, why does this IMC want to simply enslave their worlds when they could, you know, simply resolve it peacefully?" Jaune asked me.

Setting down my chopsticks, I wiped my mouth before I began. "Well, the thing is, the IMC got too greedy with their accumulation of resources. In turn, the big corporations decided they wanted more and so they put harsher work conditions on their subject worlds and then it lead to slavery there on out".

"Wow, that's messed up". Nora commented.

"So how is the situation now? You said you were on a mission before you came here". Ruby said between mouthfuls.

"Well, the war now stems on the Frontier. That place is literal hell. The frontier is where greed, domination and independence is fought. Far away from the core worlds, it's a giant sector of space ripe for the taking. As for progress, I say the Militia is doing just fine right now". I said proudly.

"I wonder what space would be like. It would be nice for the people of Remnant to settle beyond this world". Ren said while stirring his contents.

"Well, I can definitely say space is one beautiful thing to look at. Just hope that your world doesn't suffer the same fate as what my world did". I said.

"We'll make sure of it". Ruby assured me.

"Well then, I can say dinner is done". Jaune said while eying the empty dishes. "Now let's move on-"

The young man was cut off as a loud explosion erupted in the distance. As the table fell silent, distant screams and yells could be heard and another explosion erupted again.

"Oh no". Ren shook his head.

Hearing rapid footsteps, Qrow barged into the dining room with his weapon drawn and fresh graze on his left cheek.

"Uncle Qrow, what's happening!?" Ruby asked the man.

"It's the Grimm. A giant pack of Beowulves and Ursa's have assaulted the outer villages and are now converging on the main city. Nevermores are tearing up the airships. We need every Huntsman down there!" The man barked.

"You heard him, get you gear and go!" Nora yelled.

Just as we all were about to scramble, the sound of KG's GAU-8 rotary cannon roared to life throughout the house followed by a grotesque screeching.

As we all bolted off, I dashed madly down the stairs and tossed on my helmet. Grabbing my combat kit at the base of the steps, I sprinted towards KG who was lighting up the skies with his XO-16 Chaingun and Multi-Missile systems.

"KG!" I called towards the Titan.

Without any other words, I slid between the Titan's legs and his hand swooped in and picked me. Finding myself inside the cockpit, I activated the neural link and took the controls.

"KG, switch out the Multi-Missile system and use the rotary cannons. Pick off any air targets while I deal with the ground units". I ordered.

"It will be done Pilot". KG replied.

Bringing up the radar on my HUD, I heard a clang on the top of the chassis and glanced up.

"Andrew?" A familiar voice called out.

"Ruby?" I said in uncertainty.

"We need a lift to the bottom of the summit. Can you help us?" She asked.

"I most probably can Miss Rose". I said.

Putting away the Chaingun, Ruby and her friends gathered into a group and they clung onto the Titan with their very lives. Even Qrow joined the fight.

"Hang on!" I yelled.

Diverting the reactor core power to the thrusters, I pushed myself off the ground and propelled the Titan through the air. As we began the rapid descent, I used the thrusters to slow our descent. Coming to a rapid stop, we crashed into a ledge before leaping off again.

As the 40 ton robot soared through the air, a Nevermore came out of nowhere and began to swoop at us.

As KG reacted to the threat, the twin rotary cannon systems lit up the night sky as the tracer bullets tore through the hideous bird.

Landing with a huge crash, the ground rumbled from the force as we made our appearance on the battlefield. As the buildings were ablaze, smoke rose high into the night sky. People fled left and right away from the burning husks they once called home. As for the Grimm, they came on in death dealing groups, targeting easy prey and wreaking havoc. The terror and fear in air was felt by everyone that night.

"KG, go all out!" I commanded.

"Already on it Pilot" KG responded.

"Alright kids, get off and form a defensive perimeter. We need to stop them here. No Grimm is to make it into the main village!" Qrow barked.

As the teens embarked the Titan, I began to move freely and activated thermal imaging. Seeing that the fire represented a major problem in detecting what was a foe, I disabled it and set it to scan the Grimm.

As KG fired away in quick successive bursts, he tore through the ranks of a group of Grimm.

Detecting targets from the forests, I fired my Chaingun into the dark void in hopes of hitting my targets. Spotting Ruby on the top of a crumbling house, she fired her gun in sniper support. Seeing a Grimm Beowulf spring up from behind her, I swung my Chaingun around and fired at the creature eventually ripping it to shreds.

As Ruby gave me the thumbs up, I decided it was time to do some mass extermination.

"KG, switch back to the rocket pods. I'll handle this infestation". I barked.

As KG relinquished the controls to me, I began targeting several enemies on the HUD and unleashed a barrage of rocket fire. As explosions erupted and fires blazed even brighter, a large portion of the Grimm had already been wiped out.

"Burst Core ready!" KG exclaimed.

"Alright!" I cheered.

Firing my weapon, I expanded everything KG had to offer at the enemy. Wiping out Grimm by the dozens, I charged forward to where Ruby, Ren, Nora, Jaune and Qrow were fighting the Grimm and unleashed hell on earth.

Slaughtering the oncoming monsters, I gave the landscape a new makeover as dirt flew into the air as bullets and rockets impacted the ground. As my weapons went dry, a loud roar filled the air and a giant bear came charging through the flames.

Seeing that my rockets were reloading and my gun was empty, I tossed the Chaingun to one side and drew the Broadsword.

Charging forward, I grabbed the bear's jaw and pushed it back. Sending a powerful punch, I sent the beast flying a few feet before it crashed into the ground. Leaping forward, I brought the Broadsword down and plunged through it's chest.

As the beast twitched and reeled, it finally died. Removing the weapon, a hiss came from the flames and as a giant scorpion came bursting through. As it crashed into me, it sent me stumbling back. Surprised by it's strength, I threw the Broadsword in a horizontal sweep and severed it's stinger.

As the grotesque being screamed in pain, I charged forward and pounded it's skull repeatedly. Grabbing poth it's pincers, I tore it off and brought a foot down ending the vile creature.

Tossing the limbs away, I made my way towards my Broadsword and stowed the weapon. Picking up the Chaingun, I reloaded the weapon before returning to a group of Huntsman and Huntresses who gaped in awe at me.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Guys, we can celebrate later. We have a problem". Ren said while looking at the main city. As the jungle city hybrid of Mistral came under attack, smoke could be seen rising as panicked screams filled the air.

"Quick, we've eliminated their hopes of reinforcements. Now it's just the stragglers. Come on!" Qrow barked before taking off.

As we quickly made our way towards the village, my audio receptors picked up a distressed child in one of the buildings. Coming to a halt, I glanced around frantically until I spotted a child in a burning building. Seeing that the poor thing was trapped under a pile of wood, I glanced at the teens and yelled through my external comms. "Go, I've got this".

As they nodded at me, they took off on their original mission. Disconnecting myself from neural link, I disembarked the cockpit and drew my rifle.

"KG, keep watch, I'm going to get the kid". I said before taking off.

As KG sprang into a defensive mode, surviving Grimm began to close in and attack the Titan. As KG distracted the creatures, I propelled myself over a burning house and wall ran on the crumbling infrastructure. Zipping here and there, I made my way towards the stranded child.

"Hang on kid!" I yelled through the burning flames.

Hearing the kid cry for help, I began to make my way through before hearing a growl.

Bringing my head up, I spotted a Beowulf no more than ten feet away closing in on the child. Drawing my rifle, I fired in bursts at the beast and garnered it's attention.

As the creature shrugged off the shots, I emptied my magazine into the thing to only injure it slightly.

As it gave me an angry look, it began to sprint towards me. Throwing my rifle down, I rolled to one side as it pounced on my last on position. Drawing my energy blade, we began to move in a circular motion, ready to strike.

Seeing as I had little time to deal with such errors, the beast lunged forward and I dashed underneath is. Bringing my blade up, I swung at it's left arm and severed it. As it howled in pain, it didn't stop there and charged again.

Jumping into the air at the last minute, I came down behind it and dashed forward. Feeling the wind get knocked out of me, I was sent crashing to the ground in quick succession. Turning around, the Beowulf's large jaw came down on my left arm and I yelled in pain. Swinging my blade, the blue energy beam went through it's neck like cheese and the creature went limp.

Glancing at my bleeding arm, I ignored the pain and went for the trapped kid. Kicking the burning wood aside, I cleared a path relatively quickly. By now my adrenaline was pumping rapidly, reaching the kid, I removed the wood and picked him.

Making my way slowly out of the burning house, the kid awoke on my shoulder and yelled 'Mama!'.

Turning back, I looked through the fire to see an unconscious body on the floor. Hissing at myself, I placed the kid down on the grass and madly dashed inside.

As the house itself had little time left, burning timbers came crashing down by the seconds. Arriving at the mother's unconscious body, I slumped her over my shoulder and turned around to make my way out again.

However, as worse as it could get, my path became blocked as parts of the roof came crashing down, blocking the only effective way out.

Cursing at myself, I looked around frantically for another exit. In all certainty, I could've charged through the roof with my jumpkit, but that would risk harming the mother.

As I stepped back, more of the roof came crashing down. Before long, I glanced up and watched as the entire house began to come down on it's self.

"KG!" I yelled, before shielding the mother as the house collapsed.

Bracing myself for a fiery death, I heard a loud crash and looked up as KG burst through the burning wreck and shiedled us both. Smiling at my saviour, he picked us up and removed us from the danger.

Setting the mother down on the ground, I scanned her body so see no signs of air intake. Removing my helmet, I began to perform CPR on her.

While her child watched as I tried to revive possibly the only family member she had, I made a promise in my head that I would bring this woman back to life.

After a minute or so of doing CPR, the woman finally coughed to life and her eyelids opened. Attempting to throw my hands in the air, I yelled in pain as I remembered that a Beowulf gravely injured my left arm.

"Protocol Three, protect the Pilot" KG said before picked me up and seating me inside the cockpit.

"Warning, Pilot has suffered major injuries, applying required treatment". The female voice said.

As I needle was injected into my left arm, I felt it go numb as the anesthetic kicked in. As bandages were applied to stop the bleeding, it would seem that I was disabled for the time being.

"Pilot, I advise you stay inside of me until we are in the safe zone". KG advised me.

"We still need to help the others KG". I protested.

"I will help the others, you stay put". He shot back.

"But-"

"Andrew, I do not wish to see you harmed let alone lose you. I will not lose my Pilot". KG cut me off.

As I was about to protest yet again, I closed my mouth and took a deep breath. Sitting back in my chair, I forgot how much KG cared for me.

"Okay partner. I'll stay". I said.

"Good". KG replied.

With that, the Titan began making it's way into the jungle city to rendezvous with the others. The battle itself, was over. We had successfully repeled a Grimm assault and saved many lives that night.

Of the mother and child I saved, the thanked us before we retreated back to the house while the adults dealt with the problems of cleaning up. It was 2 in the morning when the ordeal ended, and all of us were exhausted.

"KG, can I retire back to my room at least?" I asked.

"You may Pilot, I will work on a recovery method to make sure your arm is back in good shape". KG said.

As the cockpit sprung open, KG gently lifted me out and placed me on the ground. Wearing the makeshift sling the emergency kit provided me, I made my way inside the house after bidding KG goodnight.

Entering the silent complex, I made my way to the rooms and spotted Ruby tiredly making her way towards her room.

As she noticed me in the hallway, her face lit up and turned into a horrified one.

"Your arm!" She pointed.

"Yeah, I know". I nodded.

"What happened?" She asked in concern.

"A Beowulf mauled it to death that's what happened". I said.

"What's will all the racket?" Jaune demanded as he stepped out of his room. "Oh". He said after noticing my arm.

"Yeah, Beowulf". I nodded at the teen.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt". He imitated the pain.

"You were awesome though!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, what can I say?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"You weren't simply awesome, you wiped out that Grimm horde like they were nothing!" Jaune exclaimed. "You were all pew pew, and boom boom with your guns. That was just sick!"

"And that sword, it was glorious.." Ruby drooled at the memory.

"Keep it down will ya?!" Nora yelled.

"Sorry". Jaune said while poking his head back through the door.

"Guys, I have to get some rest now. This arm isn't going to heal in just a night. For now, I guess I won't be doing much fighting". I said in a disappointed manner.

"Cheer up, at least you're still here fighting on strong as ever". Ruby said.

"And, you put on one hell of a show tonight. You definitely are one fighter". Jaune assured me.

"Thanks lads. Appreciate it". I smiled at the two.

As the two made their way to their respective rooms, I too did the same and collapsed on my bed. Placing my helmet on the floor, my eyes instantly dozed off and I drifted into the void of dreams.

As the sound of birds chirping filled my ears, I opened my eyes slowly and let out a painful groan. Sitting upright, I rubbed my eyes and yawned before my vision became clear. Contemplating what I should do next, I laid back down on the bed and felt lazy as ever.

Checking the time, it was half past eleven and I let out another groan. Clearly today was not my day.

Crawling out of bed, I made my way down the hall not long before the smell of food filled my nostrils.

As I entered the dining the room, Ren was busy cooking up late breakfast while the rest sat at the couch with tired looks on their faces. Even Qrow was struggling to keep himself awake.

"Morning all". I said tiredly.

"Morning" they replied in a dull manner.

Taking a seat at one of the chairs, I leant back and stared at the sea of tired faces. Qrow had already fallen asleep on the couch and the only one that looked active was Oscar.

"What happened last night?" Ruby asked before letting out a yawn.

"Grimm attack, burning villages. You know, saving Mistral and all that". Jaune said tiredly.

"Oh, that". Ruby said.

"Where were the rest of the other Hunstman? The most we saw were like five or seven. It felt like we were the only ones there" Nora said.

"The other Huntsman were on the other side of Mistral. While it was true it felt like you were the ones there, you just so happened to find yourself at the center of all the Grimm". Ozpin spoke through Oscar.

"I'm exhausted". Ruby said.

"Well, at least we managed to fend off such an attack. But it wasn't without a casualty however". Jaune indicated at me.

"I can see that. I am terribly sorry for what has happened to you Mr Pierce. This wasn't your fight to begin with". Ozpin said, with a hint of guilt.

"It's fine. I'm glad I could've helped". I replied.

"And that we are grateful for. Your actions last night has somehow inspired hope in the city if Mistral. You have gained quite the reputation in fact. We cannot thank you enough". Ozpin bowed.

"Pleasures all mine. But I'm just doing what anyone else would do. Lending a helping hand whenever". I said in a humble manner.

"Food's ready" Ren called out.

"Yay". Nora said enthusiastically.

As we lumbered on towards the table, Ren went out of the way and had already served the food in their respective plates. As we dug in slowly, conversations were kept to a bare minimum as everyone else was tired apart from Oscar.

As we finished our food however, the energy around the table began to rise up and the mood brightened as we finally got our energy induced fuel.

"So what's happening today?" Ruby asked.

"Well, for starters, your uncle Qrow has to go out on patrol since he volunteered this morning. However.." Ozpin glanced towards the sleeping man. "You four just may have to take the role. How does two hours of border patrol sound?"

"Sounds easy enough". Jaune said.

"Yeah, no problem. We can handle it". Ruby said confidently.

"Well then, you can head out after your meal and meet the local enforcer". Ozpin said.

As the teens finished up their late breakfast meal, they scurried away from the table with new found energy and dashed out of the house. Leaving me and Ozpin/Oscar at the table, I slowly ate my food.

"How do they have such energy". I shook my head.

"They are pretty energetic. As such of Huntsman". Ozpin said.

"And Qrow?" I asked while glancing at the sleeping man.

"Well, he's different. He stayed up the entire night doing patrol and eliminating the stragglers". He informed me.

"Tough life". I said before stuffing my mouth.

"Indeed it is. Such is the life of most Huntsman" Ozpin nodded. "How is that arm though?"

"It's not that bad. The Beowulf didn't tear it off that's for sure". I jokingly said.

"That is certainly a good thing". Ozpin said while shaking his head at my failed humour.

"Well". I trailed off, leaving us in dull silence.

"May I ask you something?" He began.

"Sure". I nodded at him.

"I know I may be asking too much from you. But would you like to join our cause?" He asked me with uncertainty in his voice.

"And what would that cause be?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"By now you probably think Remnant has magic and all sorts yes?" He asked.

"Of course, I have come to accept that. I mean, flying Ruby and magic. Semblance and this so called Dust? Yeah, I think I've seen enough to believe". I said.

"Well, you see, the reason why we're all here is because we're currently facing a crisis. One that you may first need to understand before making any descisions". Ozpin said in a serious tone.

"Go ahead". I nodded in all seriousness.

* * *

"Life forms are indeed hostile" Havoc said to itself as it made a mental note in it's log book.

As the Robot rode the Titan through the seemingly dense jungle, it soon found itself somewhere where it shouldn't be. Of the encounters over the past eight hours, Havoc had fought numerous enemies or Grimm for that matter. But now, the scenery itself turned bleak.

"There seems to be no life beyond this point". Havoc said to itself. "Atmosphere can support life. Land mass cannot support majority of life".

As the Robot looked around from the comfort of It's Titan, the land beyond was barren. Behind it was the lush green forest it just escaped from. The only choice now however, was which was the Robot would go.

"Pilot Havoc, scanners indicate a large structure beyond the horizon". The Ion Titan briefly said.

"Estimated distance?" Havoc asked.

"Roughly five kilometres away on foot".

"Then on foot we shall proceed".

With that, the giant chassis strode forward through the barren wasteland on it's journry to investigate the giant structure.

The trip however was without surprises as more of the Grimm sprang up out of nowhere and attacked the intruders. However, they were no match for the two advanced pieces of engineering and were quickly disposed off.

As the duo neared the giant structure, it came into clearer view as a giant sinister mountain fused with some sort of building on every level. While it was a grand piece of architecture, Havoc cared little for such engineering.

"Life forms detected approaching us. Perhaps answers can be made". Havoc said openly.

As a two women appeared in plain sight, one was tall and pale and had the facial structures of something non human while the other was perfectly human. However, their faces gave off a provoked look.

As the cockpit sprung open, Havoc leaped out and landed on the ground with a heavy thump. Raising it's metallic body upright, it walked forward with heavy steps until the two women came face to face with it.

As Havoc's red eyes glared into the pale women's demonic one's, the two glared at each other until she spoke.

"What are you doing in my domain?" Salem asked the sentient being.

"I am here on behalf of the IMC. This world is to be prepared for IMC control unless notified otherwise". Havoc spoke briefly.

"I do not understand what you are babbling on about Robot. But I'm asking you to leave before I have you torn apart". Salem said in any annoyed tone.

As Havoc processed the words, he reacted to the threat accordingly. "Threats are useless against me. Unless the IMC has stated otherwise, this planet is to be prepared for IMC control. Are you the acting leader of this planet?" Havoc asked the woman.

Salem stared in annoyance at the Robot, yet was intrigued by it's nature. Clearly it was something Atlas could not produce as it had no origins indicating so.

Deciding to see where the conversation would go, Salem replied. "Why yes, I am the proclaimed leader of this planet. However, you must be mistaken. There is no such thing as this 'IMC' you speak of".

"The IMC have instructed me to claim this world. I sha-' Havoc trailed off, realizing and error on his part. '-Reverse that protocol. The order was given approximately ten centuries ago".

"Well, aren't you a little lost". Salem said in a sadistic manner.

"Overriding protocol four. Protocol two in effect. Follow planetary leader until relinquished into IMC custody". Havoc said. "You are the leader of this planet yes? Then I shall serve you until the IMC have taken me back".

"Oh? Is that so?" Salem said in an amused tone.

"R001 or Havoc reporting for service duty". Havoc said formally.

"Cinder, I think we may have just found ourselves a useful ally". Salem said while looking at Cinder sternly.

"What shall be my first mission?" Havoc asked.

"My my, quite eager it is". Salem remarked. "Cinder, I think Havoc shall join your team to prove itself. I want to see how useful it really is to me".

"Understood". Cinder bowed towards her.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Hope

**Hello there readers! Here's another chapter for my Titanfall fic. Just wanted to get this one out before working on maybe a major turning point or a long chapter in regards to the Volumes. I'm just waiting for chapter 8 to be released so I can plan out what to do from there on out.**

 **In any case, do drop a review. Would be appreciated. Your feedback means something to say the most. Now enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me that these maidens. They possess immense magical powers?" I clarified with the incarnate man.

"Yes, that is correct". He nodded.

"And each Maiden correspond to these so called 'relics' and your arch nemesis, Salem, wishes to get a hold of these relics and be an unstoppable power?" I said slowly.

"Absolutely". Ozpin said.

"You haven't told the kids about the part wherein you're you know 'almighty'?" I looked around the room in case others were listening.

"Soon, when the time is right". He adjusted himself.

As I let out a sigh, I slumped my head down and tapped my fingers on my mug. As I gazed at my reflection, I looked up at the incarnate man. "This is, quite a lot to take in actually". I said, before taking a sip. The information itself was just one huge dump. "I have quite a lot to think about, but I think I already know what I'm going to say".

"You don't have to join. I'm merely giving you an option. I have explained the situation, and in all fairness, it won't be fair for you to simply fight for a cause you have no need to take part in". Ozpin said with a hint of guilt.

"Well, I'll give you an honest answer". I cleared my throat. "This whole situation itself is one big mess. But I simply wouldn't stand by and watch as innocent lives are taken and let some bitch run this joint. I've seen enough of that bullshit too many times". I shook my head before taking another sip.

"So you're going to join us?" Ozpin asked in a hesitant tone.

"Of course!" I began. "I'm here, I may as well put my skills to good use. You sure as hell have me on your side. And I'll make sure this time we won't fail in stopping Salem". I grinned vigorously at him.

As a soft smile spread on the young boy's face, he nodded at me and sighed in relief. "Thank you for your consideration. Your help would be greatly appreciated. But I'm sorry if anything happens to you".

"If anything happens to me, it's my fault. Don't blame yourself, I chose this so don't go hard on yourself". I assured him.

"Thank you Andrew. You are indeed quite the unexpected saviour in this time of need". Ozpin said in relief. "If you'll excuse me, I have to retire now, Oscar wishes to gain his body back".

Flinching at the sight, I watched as a green hue overcame the small boy and Oscar came back to the helm of his body. As the boy adjusted to his surroundings, he looked down shyly.

"You don't have to be afraid kid". I chuckled at his expression.

"No, it's just. Awkward to say the least". Oscar said softly.

"Heh, you don't have to worry too much. I won't bite". I grinned at him.

As the boy looked up, he giggled at my silly comment and smiled. Clearly he was beginning to get more and more comfortable around me.

"Here, pound it". I gestured towards him with a closed fist.

As Oscar hesitated for a moment, he glanced at his own clenched fist before we fist bumped.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed.

As Oscar simply laughed at my reaction, I too laughed with him. At least it was something to break the awkwardness and strengthen the friendship. As I finished up my drink, I still couldn't do anything useful and instead left it in the sink.

Heading downstairs, I headed out into the courtyard to greet my favourite Titan good morning. Greeting KG with a fist bump, I gave a quick hug to remind him how much I cared for the family AI.

"I appreciate your affection Pilot Pierce". KG said.

"Hey, you're family buddy. You're one of us now". I reminded him and gently patted the chassis.

"How is your arm?" KG asked in a concerned tone.

"Stills sore, hurts like a bitch and I cannot move it". I said while quickly glancing at it.

"While you were busy resting, I made it my job to construct something to accelerate your healing and at the same time offer you advanced protection". KG said in a happy manner.

"Oh really, what would that be?" I asked eagerly.

As KG unclenched his right arm, a metal like vest. Glancing at the design, it looked compact yet sturdy. Looking at KG, I could imagine if he had a face, it would be one of excitement and delight.

"What does it do?" I asked with curiosity.

"Perhaps putting it on and finding out for yourself would be a better choice". KG said bleakly.

Sighing, I shook my head and made my way closer. Attempting to grab the armoured vest, I couldn't even lift it up let alone even drag it. Clearly the thing was heavier than it looked.

"What the hell….." I trailed off in disbelief.

"I imputed your voice signature so only the suit will respond to you. You may want to give your credentials as you would to me". KG informed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked the Titan. "Did you just want to see me struggle?"

"Maybe…." The Titan replied.

Shaking my head at KG's humour, I ran over the command protocol in my head. "Command protocol one niner two. Pilot code one seven three four". I said out loud and clear.

"Command recognized. Welcome Pilot Pierce". The suit responded in a masculine voice.

As the suit let out a hiss and pop as the thing extended, it suddenly exploded into tiny other pieces and they zipped around me and KG. As the metal pieces descended upon me, I let out a surprised yelp as one of them attached to my right arm. Glancing around, the other pieces began to attach themselves to my body. Within less than ten seconds, majority of my body was covered in a new suit armour.

Leaving my head and left arm exposed, the remaining pieces hovered around me, waiting for me to grant them permission to attach to my remaining limbs. Looking at KG, he simply nodded with his one eye indicating I should trust him.

Removing the sling, I slowly let my left arm hang loose but not without me hissing in pain. As the remaining pieces saw a clear path, I let out a sudden groan as the pieces attached to my left arm without warning.

As the helmet formed around my head, a blue HUD appeared and displayed data such as blood type, age, current health status and etc. Seeing that my left arm was highlighted in red, the suit issued a warning label.

"Pilot in critical condition, applying required treatment". The masculine voice said.

As the suit let out a low hiss, it hummed as my left arm was tended too. Feeling a cold liquid coarse through my arm, I was surprised the pain went away let I could move my as if it were normal.

"Wow KG, I don't know what to day about this". I said in awe as I admired the sophisticated piece of engineering.

"I merely did it to ensure your recovery was speedy and your combat efficiency outside of Titan bounds met this world's standards". KG said in a proud tone.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate you doing such things". I said with full honesty. "But KG, where on earth did you get the materials to make this thing?"

As KG's single eye shrank, he glanced around before speaking. "I should've informed you sooner Pilot. But I discovered an abandoned IMC supply depot in the jungle below".

Feeling my chest go heavy, I took a step back and shook my head. Wherever there was an IMC presence, than this world must've had a history with the IMC.

"Show me where it is". I demanded.

As KG picked me up, he placed me inside the cockpit and leapt over the edge. As the giant chassis slowed it's descent, it crashed into the ground and knocked a few trees over. As I disembarked the cockpit, I stood dead in my tracks and stared in horror.

Right there in front of me, sat a supply depot covered in vines and leaves. But the large IMC label sat engraved on it's side. Moving my feet forward, I kept muttering 'No' underneath my breath. It was too good to be true, of the nightmares, the IMC just had to touch this world.

"How long has this been here for?" I asked, anger rising in my voice.

"Approximately more than ten centuries". KG answered.

"Is there any sign of the IMC on this planet?" I asked, running a finger along the container.

"The data records were all corrupted. Some outside force disrupted the electromagnetic circuits and the data drives. Nothing of value was found". KG said in a disappointed manner.

As I looked around, the supply depot itself was coming down on itself. Rust was forming everywhere and it wasn't long before nature would consume the thing. Looking at KG, I took a deep breath and accepted the fact that the IMC have indeed touched Remnant. But haven't attempted to colonize it.

"KG, we're going to do the right thing. We're going to burn all of this. No one is to get their hands on IMC tech. This planet will not succumb to IMC control at all". I said in a grim manner.

"Understood Pilot. I'll begin torching the remains". KG said before moving over to the wreckage.

As KG extended a hand, he began setting the depot ablaze and the thing was melted down. Burning the IMC horrors off the face of Remnant was going to be tough, we don't know if there are other remaining pieces of technology scattered across the world.

As KG finished his work, I climbed on top of the chassis and rode it to the top. As the place below burnt bright, at least it was the right thing. Remnant didn't need to know about the IMC presence, this world was too young to experience the horrors out there. Remnant will be ready when it is, now wasn't the time.

As we reached the top, KG propelled himself over the ledge and we landed with a thump. As I gazed at the setting sun, the celestial body gave off a warm orange glow as it slowly dipped below the horizon. Seeing a pair of airships zip through the sky, this was what peace is like. This is was the Militia fought for, peace and independence for the people.

"We are to never speak of the IMC presence ever". I instructed KG.

"Understood Pilot". KG gave me a thumbs up.

"They cannot discover the horrors". I muttered underneath my breath.

"Mr Pierce, is that you?" Oscar's voice filled my ears.

Looking down, Oscar stared in awe as he looked up at the towering Titan and Pilot on top. Leaping off the chassis, I landed on the ground with a large thump. Discovering that the suit had built in shock absorbers, it would make high falls less risky as I would survive with less damage.

Pressing the side of my helmet, the metal face retracted and revealed my entire head. Smiling at Oscar, I wondered what he needed me for.

"What's up?" I asked.

As a green hue surrounded Oscar, it was clear Ozpin took the helm now.

"Mr Pierce, what happened to you?" He asked while looking at me from head to toe.

"I got a new look, that's all". I grinned at him.

"Your arm, weren't you in a sling?" He pointed.

"Yeah, I'm quite amazed at what this suit can do. Turns out it acts as a mobile medical bay". I said proudly.

"So do you have to keep it wearing it until your arm heals?" Ozpin asked with a worried look.

Looking at KG, I shrugged my shoulders as I had no clue to the answer.

"Pilot Pierce will have to wear that suit for at least three more days. After that, he can remove the suit whenever he pleases". KG answered man's question.

"Well, this is rather interesting. Is this suit also armed?" Ozpin asked in a curious tone.

"That I have to find out as well". I said.

"Pilot Pierce, your energy blades would go well with the suit. Melee wise, you would fare quite well". KG informed me.

"Well, there you go". I said. "How about a sparring match?" I said out of the blue.

"What?" Ozpin said in surprise.

"Captain?" KG blurted out.

"I mean, I want to see if I can still function with a disabled arm. I want to push myself". The determination in my voice was high when I said it.

"I don't know of that is wise". Ozpin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, just a quick spar". I begged.

As Ozpin stared at me, he gave it a thought before reluctantly giving in. "Fine, a quick spar".

"Let's see what this baby can do". I said in excitement before the helmet formed over my head again.

As Ozpin took his place opposite from me, he moved his body in a readied stance and I mirrored the same. As the tiny man nodded at me, he leapt forward and spun around with an aerial kick.

Moving at surprising speeds, I ducked underneath the kick and grabbed the back of his shirt. Tossing the incarnate man to the ground, he recovered relatively quickly from the blow.

"Not bad". He grinned.

As he dashed forward, he disappeared momentarily and appeared to my right with a leg bearing down on my head. Bringing my right hand up, I grabbed his leg and twisted my body on the spot smashing the small man into the ground.

"Damn, that was unexpected". He groaned as he stood back up. "Again!" He said in a more determined voice.

Without any word, I leapt into the air with the in built jump kit, I somersaulted before bringing my right leg down. As my foot hit the dirt, Ozpin dodged the obvious attack and sent a punch towards my helmet.

Reeling back from the attack, my form didn't falter and instead, I bounced back with an uppercut which resulted in the boy flying several feet.

"Hell Yeah!" I threw my fists into the air.

As I noticed Ozpin had disappeared, I felt my lower body get kicked as he landed a blow on my stomach. As I jumped back from the sudden attack, I sent a punch but the attack arched high over the small boy and he sent an upward strike with his head.

Bad news for Ozpin as the helmet withstood the attack and Ozpin got a major shock of his life. As the little man stumbled back, I ducked low and kicked his feet sending him off balance. Sending a punch at his arm, he flew back again and landed flat on the ground.

Much to my surprise, he jumped back up and had a playful smile on his face. As he gestured me to come forward, I dashed forward and threw a punch. As he ducked low to avoid the attack, he grabbed my arm and threw me in a overhead attack. As I landed on my back, I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"Jeez, for a little man you sure as hell got some nasty surprises". I wheezed.

"Your techniques are rather unexpected. Hard to adapt to as your style changes with every move. Smart I would say". Ozpin smirked.

As I spun my body around, my feet smashed into the incarnate man sending him tumbling to the ground. Jumping back up, I sent a punch to the already standing man and he blocked it. Sending more repeated punches, I kept the barrage up as I knew his defence would break.

As I pulled an arm back, he sent a fist forward towards my chest. Reacting to the sudden move, I felt lighter than ever as I sidestepped the attack and grabbed his arm. Throwing him to the ground, he groaned at the unexpected attack.

As I helped him get up, he brushed the dirt off his hair before letting out a small chuckle. "Well, I didn't expect that sudden outburst of speed". He said in a surprised manner.

"This suit is just full of wonders I guess". I said in awe.

"I think that concludes our match. Clearly I'm at quite the disadvantage here for numerous reasons. But I dare say you may just even best me in hand to hand even though I may possess an adult body". He said in full honesty.

"Really?" I asked in a surprised manner.

"It would seem that way, your fighting skills are quite remarkable. Brash and unpredictable. It would be hard for me to notice any patterns". He smirked.

"Well, I guess that training did pay off then". I jokingly said.

As Ozpin retired, he let Oscar take the helm again. However, the boy also felt the aftershocks and let out a painful groan as his entire body hurt.

"Sorry kid". I apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm getting used to it anyway". He laughed at his statement.

As I glanced at KG, he merely looked like he was studying the fight the entire time. Walking over to the Titan, I disabled the helmet to reveal my face.

"So, what did you think?" I asked.

"It seems your combat rating hasn't dropped. You are operating at peak capacity". KG said.

"Well, that's good news I should say". I said proudly.

"Indeed. But please refrain from engaging in combat until your arm has fully healed". KG advised.

"Any other things I should know about this suit?" I asked curiously.

"The combat suit currently has the abilities that a normal Militia Pilot would have. Extra improvements are faster speeds and reaction time. It even comes with shielding. But the suit isn't invincible. It can just take a few big hits". KG explained.

"Well, I think I'll do a bit of tinkering once my arm gets better". I assured the Titan.

"By all means, go ahead". KG said reluctantly.

As I laughed at KG's last statement, we gave each other a fist bump before I stared at the setting sun. As the last bits of the orange celestial body dipped below the horizon, the night sky began to take it's place in this world.

"Well, I guess I have a bit of training left to do. And it's discovering what I can and can't do with this suit". I said before clenching a fist.

"I'll be heading inside now bud. Take care of yourself for the time being okay?" I looked at the Titan in all seriousness.

"Affirmative". KG said while giving me the thumbs up.

As I headed on inside, I gave one final glance at KG, seeing him sit by himself and going into low power mode I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for him. Shaking my head, I knew KG was fine with it, he only enjoyed my company and preferred being alone when I take my leisure days.

The house itself was a buzzing with activity when the teens returned. Their stomachs starving for food while Ren prepared it. As for Qrow, he simply watched the news. As dinner was served, I watched as the teens devoured almost everything in site. Clearly their hunger was beyond measurable.

Fortunately for me, I was right to eat before the teens got home as Nora scoffed the leftovers. As I let out a small laugh at the sight in front of me, the gang lay in their chairs and let out satisfied groans.

"Well, I guess you lot are pretty stuffed". I said, garnering their attention.

"Oh hey Andrew, how was yo-' Ruby began before trailing off as her eyes remain fixated on my body. '-is that a suit of armour?!"

As the girl bounced up, she dashed towards me and began springing up here and there looking and poking the various pieces of my new suit.

"Coooooool". She drooled at the sight.

"Ummm is this normal?" I asked her friends only to get nods in reply.

"When did you get this? What can it do? Can it fire anything? How strong is it?" Ruby bombarded my with endless questions. Her voice filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Ruby, if you could hold still then yeah, I can answer your questions". I said while folding my arms.

As Ruby grind to a halt, she stood in front of me with her eyes eager to behold such marvel of engineering. While the rest of the gang also stared in awe, I simply couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Wait, how can you move your arm?" Nora asked with a confused look.

"Science and engineering". I answered.

"So is the suit made for combat or is it simply there to you know, heal your arm?". Jaune pointed at my arm.

"Both really. For now I just have to leave it on, until my arm heals". I said.

"That is quite the impressive suit". Ren said in acknowledgement.

"It's so cooooool!" Ruby hawked.

As I heard Ozpin's chuckle, he entered the dining room with a smile on his face. "I say you kids are definitely intrigued by Mr Pierce here". He said.

"He has a fricking advanced suit of armour. How cool is that?" Jaune said.

"But you have auras don't you? That's the same as wearing an advanced suit of armour". Ozpin pointed out.

"True, but it's still awesome though". Ruby chimed.

"But I have to say, Mr Pierce here puts up a good fight". He chuckled before glancing at me.

"Yeah, let's not go there now". I said, not wanting to prompt a sparring match again.

As the teens finished up their meals, Ren and Nora cleaned up the dishes while Ruby and Jaune cleared the table. With the house chores out of the way, everyone decided to call it a day and we retired back to our rooms.

However, it wasn't a complete night unless Nora had her dose of coffee. And with that, Ren denied her access to any caffeine. Even if it meant running away from her and around the house at that.

"I want my coffee Ren!" Nora's voice echoed throughout the house.

"No!" Ren shot back.

"Reeeeennnnn!" Nora begged.

"No!" Ren firmly said.

It took a whole ten minutes for the ordeal to die down after Ren and Nora came to an agreement of some sorts. And meanwhile, I was leaning by the windowsill, listening to the ordeal.

As I gazed out at the moon, the fragmented celestial body still shone bright as ever and it's beauty was still uplifting. Even though it was broken, it is still beautiful. And that also applies to people, no matter how broken they are, they still remain beautiful.

As the house remained silent like a graveyard, I looked down at the courtyard and saw KG standing still in low power. His giant chassis stood like a monument in the dark blue moonlight.

As I admired the view, I heard a low heavy sigh in the distance. Curious as to who could make that sound, I stuck my head out the window and looked around. Seeing a pair of hands leaning out, I couldn't get a fix on who it belonged too.

As I climbed out the window, I crept along the rooftop and poked my head up. As my head jumped up, I heard a cross between a girlish and boyish scream accompanied by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Sorry". I said lowly.

As the pair of hands revealed themselves, Jaune pulled himself up and stuck his head through the window.

"What the fuck was that for?" He hissed.

"I wondered who it was that was still up. Guess I got my answer" I said.

"Well, what are you doing up so late anyway?" He deadpanned.

"Admiring the view, taking in the peace and quiet. Just what I do really". I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Oh, that's understandable. Normal really". He said in a slow but disappointed tone. Before long he let out a sad sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"No, not really. Just…" He trailed off, unable to finish.

"Come on man, you're terrible at lying". I stated the obvious. "Now come on, tell me what's wrong". I said in a manner that would hope for him to open up.

As Jaune hung head low, he let out a sigh before reluctantly speaking. "I miss someone".

"Oh". I said. "Family?"

"No, a friend. A really, really good friend. One that I loved dearly". He said slowly, the pain in his voice as he churned out the words.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She must've been a good companion". I said slowly.

"She really was. She was kind and funny and sweet. She was the best person ever to walk this world. And yet, why her. If anything, I would've given everything I have to go back to that day and stop everything". He said with deep regret in his voice. A tear ran down his cheek as he clenched his fist.

"You what Jaune". I began. "That girl would be proud of you right now. Seeing where you are in life. You've come so far from where you began. Look at you now, you've come a long way for this moment in life. Make your life worthwhile and do what you think would be right. Because I'm sure she would do the same if she was right here. I can guarantee you she would be doing the exact same thing". I told the teen with confidence.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Trust me mate. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. We've lost something dear to us. But we shouldn't let that stop us. We need to press on and continue this fight". I told him.

"I know man. But, I just really miss her. I want her back". He said lowly.

"We all miss the one's we've lost mate. But they're not gone Jaune. They're always with us, right here". I pointed at my heart. "They will always be with us forever".

Seeing a small smile spread across his face, he placed a hand to his chest and closed his eyes for a brief moment. As he reopened them again, his smile grew wider and a contented look was plastered over him.

"Thanks Pierce". He nodded.

"No problem". I waved. "I guess I'll be heading back now".

"Yeah. I'll just be up for a bit more before going to bed". He told me.

Waving Jaune goodnight, I leapt up to the window ledge and climbed inside my room. Sitting on the bed, I leant against the wall and stared into out the window into the starry night. From there on, my imagination whisked me away from this world for the night.


End file.
